


Κ λέξη

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin gets a haircut, Anakin is not granted the rank of master, Barbie References, Btw this takes place during Revenge Of The Sith, Crack, Gen, Or Is he?, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), That's it, hairdresser, read to find out, that's the plot
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Ο Άνακιν πάει για κούρεμα
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. To γεγονός...

Ο Άνακιν κοιτάχτηκε καλά-καλά στον καθρέφτη.  
"Κούκλος είμαι πανάθεμά με, ΦΤΟΥ ΣΟΥ ΑΓΟΡΙ ΜΟΥ ΠΤΟΥ ΣΟΥ"  
"Ανακιν δεν νομίζεις ότι χρειάζεσαι λίγο.."  
"ΜΓΝ ΠΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ Κ ΛΕΞΗ"  
Η Πάντμε συνοφρυώθηκε  
"Ποια κ λέξη;'  
" ΞΕΣ ΠΟΙΑ Κ ΛΕΞΗ"  
"Ποια; Κούρεμα;"  
"ΕΙΠΑ ΜΗΝ ΛΕΣ ΤΗΝ Κ ΛΕΞΗ" ειπε ο Άνακιν και πήγε να της κάνει Force choke  
"Ω ΝΑΙ CHOKE ME HARDER DADDY" είπε η Πάντμε  
"ΜΑΚΡΙΑ ΑΠΟ ΜΕΝΑ ΑΜΑΡΤΩΛΗ" ΕΙΠΕ Ο ΑΝΑΚΙΝ ΚΑΙ έφυγε τρέχοντας από το σπίτι  
"Τι έπαθες;" είπε ο Σαμαράς μόλις τον είδε να τρέχει  
"Η ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΜΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΚΑΛΗ ΧΡΙΣΤΙΑΝΗ"  
"Μην ανησυχείς θα σε βοηθήσω εγώ."  
"Είστε παπάς;" ρώτησε ο Άνακινμε λάμψη στα μάτια τλυ  
"Κάτι τέτοιο" είπε ο Σαμαράς. "Έλα μαζί μου."  
Ο Άνακιν τον ακολούθησε. Προχωρήσανε μέσα στην πόλη, κατεβήκανε τον κεντρικό και στρίψανε δεξιά στο στενάκι που οδηγούσε στο σπίτι της γιαγιάς του.  
"Να περάσω απ" τη γιαγιά μου να πω ένα γεια"  
"Όχι τώρα, εχουμ δουλεια να κάμουμε"  
"Έλα ρε έχω καιρό να τη δω ρε μπρο"  
"Πρώτα πρέπει να γλιτώσεις από την αμαρτία στο κεφάλι σου."  
Ο Άνακιν έμεινε σκεφτικός για λίγο.  
Δεν ήξερε ότι ο Σαμαράς ήταν ο κουρεας της γειτονιάς. Πού να το ξέρει; αφο5 δεν πήγαινε ποτέ για κ λέξη.  
"Κλείσε τα μάτια σου" είπε ο Σαμαράς. "Θα σε οδηγήσω σ' έναν κόσμο μαγικό"  
"Πού;"  
"Θα δεις"  
Τον έφερε λίγες βόλτες γύρω στη γειτονιά.  
"Πόσο έχουμε ακόμα;" ρώτησε μετά από λίγο ο Άνακιν  
"Φτάσαμε σχεδόν! Στρίψε ΑΡΙΣΤΕΡΑ σ' αυτό το κοράλλι!"  
"ΑΡΙΙΣΤΕΡΑΑΑΑ"  
"ΑΡΙΙΣΤΕΡΑΑΑΑ"  
ΣΤΡΙΨΑΝΕ αριστερά στο κοράλλι και βρήκανε τον Τσίπρα (αριστερά για)  
"Γεια σου Τσίπρα"  
"Γεια σου Σαμαρά. Τι είναι αυτός που κουβαλάς μαζί σου;"  
"Είναι ο Άνακιν. Δεν είναι Jedi Master, παρόλο που είναι στπ συμβούλιο"  
"Τι σκατά λογική είναι αυτή;"  
Ο Άνακιν βούρκωσε. Αυτό το θέμαήταν ευαίσθητο  
"Έχοτμε δουλειά κύριε Τσίπρα"  
"Εντάξει Σαμαρά τα λέμε"  
Στρίψανε ξανά αριστεράκαι φτάσανε στκ κ*υρείο  
"Μπες μέσα" Μπήκε  
"Κάτσε στην ξαρέκλα" κάθισε  
Ο Άνακιν άκουσε το ν γνωστό ήχο φωτόσπαθου που ανοίγει  
"Άνοιξε τα μάτια" του είπε ο Σαμαράς και ξεκίνησε να τον κουρεύει  
"ΝΟΟΟΟΟΟΟΟΟ"

Μετά από πέντε λεπτά τα μαλλιά του Ανακιν ήταν πάλι κοντά και έκλαιγε στη γωνία αγκαλιά με τον R2-D2


	2. Η σύσκεψις

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Το πολυαναμενόμενο σίκουελ που κανένας δεν ζήτησε, όπου ο Τσίπρας απαιτεί να γίνει ο Άνακιν Jedi Master

Οι τζενταϊ είχαν μαζευτεί σε έναν κύκλο απόγαμάτες πολυθρπνες για αλλημια φορακαι καπνιζανρ μπαφους.  
Ο Γιοντα εσπρωχνε πρωτο πραμα. Παντα έβροσκε τον λαλττερο μαυρο της αγοραε μιλαμε θα παθεις πλακααν τοδπκιμάσεις  
Τέσπα ταιγαριλίκι τσιγαριλίκι,κάνανεκαι συζβτησηούλα  
Λέειλοιπόν ένας περίεργος εξωγήινο ςμε άσπρομακρουλόκεφάλκ  
"Ε τι παιζειμε τομούλικο τονΑνακιν γιατι δεν ήρθεσήμερα"  
"Εδώ είμαο ρε μαλάκα" απάντησε ο Άνακιν  
"Α εσύ είσαι; πού πήγε θ μαλλούρα σου;"  
Ο Ανακιν άρχισε να κλαίει  
"Δεν μπορώ άλλο εδώ μεσα" είπε και τράβηξε μοα τζουρα απο τονμπαφο του "πρωτα δεν με κανετε τζενταϊ μάσυερ και μετά με κοροϊδεύτε για τπ μαλλί μου ωαρέθηκα εδώ μέσα πάω να γίβψ κακόε"  
Ευτυχώς εκείνη τη στιγμή μπήκε μεσα έναε παλιός του φίλος...

"ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΤΕ Ο,ΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΤΕ" ΦΩΝΑΞΕ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΣΠΑΣΤΙΚΗ ΔΥΝΑΤΗ ΦΩΝΗ ΤΟΥ  
"ΟΝΓ ΤΣΙΠΡΑ ΕΣΥ;" ΦΩΝΑΞΕ ο Ανακπν  
"Αυτοπροσωπως αγαπητέ μου φίλε"  
"Εγώ δεν είμαι σκατοκομμούνι εγώ υποστηρίζω φασιστική δικτατπρία αλλά θα χρειαζομουν τη βοηθεια σου εδώ, δεν θα πω ψεύδη"  
"Το γνωριζω φιλτατε και ηρθα για να πω στο συμωουλιο ΟΤΙ ΑΠΑΙΤΨ ΝΑΤΟΝ ΚΑΝΕΤΕ ΤΖΕΝΤΑΘ ΜΑΣΤΡΡ"

Ο ΓΙΟΝΤΑ ΓΕΛΑΣΕ ΜΡΣΑ ΣΤΑ ΜΟΥΤΡΑ ΤΟΥ  
"Κι αν Τζεβταθ μασυερ δεν τον κανουμε εμεις, κάνεις τι; Κλάψεις θα; Μήπως τοβρακάκι σου χέσεις θα;μήπως κλάσεις ξαι ξατουρήσεις και χύσει1 και χέσει1 ταυτόζρονα;"  
"Χειρότερο"  
Ολοι μεινανε με το στομα ανοιζτο '__₩!θπαρχει χειροτερο;"  
"Ω ναι'  
"Και ποιο ειναι αυτο το χειροτερο" ωτησαν γεμστι αγωνια  
"Θα ΞΑΝΓΑΙΝΩ ΠΡΟΘΥΟΟΥΡΓΔΟΔ ΤΗΣ ΕΛΛΑΔΑΣ"  
ΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ ΟΛΟΙ ΤΣΙΡΙΞΑΝΕ ΚΑΙ ΤΡΕΧΑΝΕ ΠΑΝΨ ΚΑΤΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΦΟΒΟ ΚΑΙ ΧΕΣΑΝΕ ΚΑΙ ΚΑΤΟΓΡΗΣΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΕΚΛΑΣΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΧΜΥΣΑΝ ΤΙΣ ΠΑΝΕΣ ΤΟΥΣ

ΚΑΙ ΕΤΣΙΟ ΑΝΑΚΙΝ ΕΓΙΝΕ ΤΖΕΝΤΑΘ ΜΑΣΤΕΡ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΑ ΠΗΓΑΝΕ ΚΑΛΑ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΓΙΝΕ ΠΟΤΕ ΣΙΘ


End file.
